


Ruby's Birthday Gift

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Ruby's Birthday Gift

Today was a very special day for Ruby Rose. It was her sixteenth birthday and her older sister had promised her a very special day once classes were over. So, of course, the crimsonette went through her day with a smile on her face and an air of anticipation when she hadn’t spent any time with her sister or teammates through the school day. Luckily, she had Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora to comfort her and wish her a happy birthday until the final class. When the young leader finally spotted back into her dorm room, the first thing she noticed was that the lights had been turned off and there was a familiar smell of cookies filling the room.

  
As she took a step into the room and found the light switch, she was immediately met with a pair of lips meeting her cheek once light filled the room. A sharp gasp left her as she stumbled back into the wall, relieved to see that it was only Weiss who stood there and held out her hand to help her up. “Weiss…” The crimsonette pouted, standing up to her feet and looking around the room, noticing a lack of a blonde and ravenette. “Wait… Where’s Yang and Blake…? They said they would be here when I got back from class.”  
  
Without a pause in their movements, both girls rushed to either side of their leader and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks, Yang placing another passionate one on her lips. “Right here, Sis!~” The blonde smiled and picked up her little sister and swinging her around in a circle. “Happy Birthday, Ruby!~”

“Yeah! Happy Birthday, Ruby/Dolt!~” Blake and Weiss cheered in unison, joining into the group hug, smiling happily as they left their leader confused about just what was going on.  
  
“What’s with all the affection?!” Despite being confused about what her teammates were doing, Ruby was unable to hide the red tint that filled her cheeks as she was hugged by all three girls. “I mean, I know it’s my birthday, but-”  
  
“We wanted to make it special, Rubes.~” Yang interrupted, setting the young girl down and placing yet another kiss on her lips. “Blake and I are too broke to get you anything, so Weiss bought you a cookie cake and some ammo for Crescent Rose. So… we decided that instead of getting you a bunch of gifts, we’d make it a very special birthday by showering you in affection!”

Before she could get another word out, the faunus and the heiress both stood on either side of their leader and covered her face in kisses, giggling to themselves at the gift they had gotten for her. “And none of us could find a good reason to not get you something that you’d love for your special sixteenth birthday!~” A smile came to Blake’s face as she pulled the crimsonette aside for a moment and planted a loving and passionate kiss on her lips, making sure it lingered for a moment or two before pushing her tongue past the girl’s lips and starting to play with Ruby’s.  
  
The other two lit up in surprise and joy when a soft moan escaped their leader’s lips at the sudden turn of dominance from the kitten. Neither Yang, nor Weiss were able to stop themselves from imagining that they caused Ruby to moan for them. Luckily, it was just the start of her birthday and they were able to do anything they wanted to make her happy. As long as it showed natural affection between them. “Her lips look so soft, Yang…” The Schnee whimpered as she looked at the blonde, jealous that she was the only one who hadn’t gotten to kiss the crimsonette just yet. “Are they? Blake seems to be enjoying them…”

After a quick glance at her sister and partner, a lustful smirk came to Yang’s lips and she nodded to Weiss’s question. “Very soft, Weiss. Like… Probably softer than those fancy pillows you order every month or so.~” Her smirk turned into a genuine smile as she watched Ruby wrap her arms around the faunus’s neck in a minimal attempt to return the passionate kiss. “Why not snatch her from Blake and get a kiss for yourself?”

“What? Would she even be okay with that? Blake, I mean. They seem pretty into it…” Twisting her ankle against the floor, she would never be able to live down the blush that came to her cheeks that was just as dark as Ruby’s hair. After a moment of watching the two continue to lock lips, she had had enough. Grabbing the birthday girl and pulling her out the room, Weiss dragged her into the hallway just outside the room and pushed her against the wall. “Where’s my kiss, Ruby?”  
  
The affection covered girl blinked a few times at the question, still a bit confused about what was going on with her day. “Wait… It’s my birthday. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?~” Smirking to herself, she rested her hands on the Schnee’s hips, pulling her body as close as she could without scaring the heiress. “So, where is my kiss, Weiss? Yang and Blake already gave me one.” She leaned in ever so slightly to just barely meet the other girl’s lips without kissing her, brushing her soft lips against Weiss’s pampered ones.

The shift of dominance coming from the younger girl actually excited Weiss just a bit. Not enough to cause anything drastic to happen, but enough to make her desire that kiss even more. Licking her lips after they were brushed with Ruby’s, the white-haired girl wrapped her arms around her leader’s neck and smiled. “Dolt.~” Without waiting for an answer, she quickly captured the crimsonette’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss, love being far more present this time. She didn’t bother trying to be more dominant than Ruby, instead opting to break the kiss and smile to the birthday girl. “Happy, Birthday, Ruby.~”


End file.
